I Will Be Right Here
by emmas path
Summary: AU: Hans and Anna become close as children, fall in love as young adults, and then the life and drama of love, greed, power, and a queen with ice powers ensues. [Hanna]
1. Chapter One

Anna was playing _quietly _in her room as she had been told at least a hundred times since morning, and like she had been told every day that week. Why did everyone change all of a sudden? Once in a while she would slowly creak the door open and peek out, only to find servants talking in hushed tones and shooing her back into her room. She huffed her bangs out of her face and took her dolls with her to her window.  
"How long do you think Elsa is going to stay away?" she asked them, but she was answered with silence. She sighed despondently, "I don't know either." Anna turned excitedly when she saw the royal guards bustling around the port. A new ship was docking! She hoped her papa would introduce them at dinner tonight. Anna peeked out of her room, and there were no servants to be seen. She took off her shoes and slid down the hall to Elsa's door. Tapped on the door, she called out to her sister hopefully.

"I'm not playing with you anymore, Anna," Elsa snapped without opening the door.  
Anna tried not to tear up, and rubbed away the feeling in her eyes. Elsa would come out eventually. She just had to. Anna continued down the hall, looking for something to do, and came to the top of the staircase where she saw who the new ship had brought. Her papa was walking with three men. The tallest was talking with the king, while the other two walked silently a few paces behind, observing the palace. The one who looked like the youngest noticed her at the staircase. She squealed a little; he looked like he might want to play with her. The king noticed Anna and beckoned her down.

"This is my youngest, Princess Anna," he introduced to the men. She shyly waved and hoped they didn't notice her lack of shoes. Her governess was always cross about that. "Anna, This is Duke Anton of the Southern Iles. He is escorting the young princes Davin and Hans of the Southern Iles." the king introduced the men to Anna. Anna tried to copy what her governess had been teaching her recently. She attempted a curtsy in her play dress as best as she could and mumbled how lovely it was to meet them in an unconfident voice. They all bowed politely nonetheless and returned the greeting. "The princes were scheduled to come and learn about us as a trading partner as part of their schooling, so they'll be here all summer," he told Anna, "You shouldn't disturb them if they're with their tutors, understand?" Anna nodded quietly, because her governess always said it wasn't polite to ramble or squeal in front of her papa's guests. The two princes could play with her when they weren't studying! How hard could Arendelle be? She understood it perfectly fine.

Anna must have underestimated how hard a country could be. Over the course of the last two weeks, the only time the princes weren't with their tutors, the duke, or her papa studying was at mealtimes. However, Anna had discovered that, if she followed and asked Hans for long enough, he would often cave to her requests and play with her. Especially if he was studying with her papa, because she would give her best face that would melt her papa in a moment, and then Hans had to play with her. Sometimes, she would just ask to be included in the lesson, and scooch as close as she could to Hans on the bench, while she practiced her alphabet. In one of the lessons she sat in, the tutor gave them a small break between subjects.  
"Did you know I'm five years old? I turn six in four and a half months. That seems really far away, huh? When's your birthday, Hans?" Anna turned to him.  
Hans stayed focused on something in his book, but answered shortly, "Last month. I turned ten."  
"Wow, that means its a whole eleven months until its your birthday again." Anna observed. Hans didn't respond, and continued to read. "We got a break to rest our brains, you know. That's what breaks are for. You don't have to keep studying." He just continued reading in his book, not paying her any attention. She huffed at this, and grabbed the little booklet the tutor had made for her, "I don't like this anymore. Tell Mr. Tutor I'm just going to practice more on my own."

Prince Davin finally looked up from his book once the little girl left the room. He smirked at his brother and said, "You really should pay more attention to her. It's probably the last time a noblewoman of any high status actually pursues you, number thirteen." Hans resented the fact that he came here with Davin. He was seventeen years old, and Hans felt upstaged by him every day because his brother just took to this trade stuff so much easier than he did. It didn't help that that annoying child kept interrupting his studies.  
"I don't need a five year old to do better than you, Davin," Hans gritted his teeth and tried to study even more intensely than before.  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Hans? She's _six_ years old in four and a half months," Davin mocked him and the small girl.

Anna had gone straight to her father's study from the library. If she talked to her papa, then maybe Hans could study less and play with her more. She knocked quickly and announced her presence. Her father told her to come in. He had been reading at his desk, but he stood up to greet his daughter. He noticed her furrowed little brow immediately.  
"What's wrong, Anna? Are your dolls alright?" he asked in concern. She just reached up for a hug, and her father picked her up and held her.  
"No, they're fine, Papa. I just don't have anyone to play with. Elsa doesn't come out anymore, and Hans doesn't like me." Anna pouted.  
"My darling Anna, I'm sure that's not it. Prince Hans would be lucky to spend time with you. I think he's just busy trying to study like his older brother." the king tried to assure her. Anna continued to pout, and a confused look in her eyes showed the king that she didn't understand entirely. "I have a deal for you," he proposed, "You go spend the rest of the day with your governess, and I bet by tomorrow, Prince Hans will be playing with you every day until the end of summer."  
"Do you really think he will?" Anna asked, with her eyes brimming up with hope. He just chuckled a bit and set her down.  
"Remember- you have to stay with the governess today," the king said, then he squatted down to look Anna in the eyes. She just looked so eager to have anyone pay her any attention. He pet her hair gently and teased, "You really like this Prince Hans, don't you?" She pushed the hand off of her hair.  
"Papa, I don't _like_ him. I never want to _like_ boys like that, gross," Anna wrinkled her nose at the thought. With that, she scurried out of the room back to her governess, knowing Hans would play with her soon enough.

"Ms Krista! Guess what, guess what!" Anna burst into her playroom where her governess was sitting in a chair, darning some of Anna's stockings. Krista looked a little older than her mama, but had lovely blonde hair that she could do in beautiful and intricate braids. Ms Krista used to spend afternoons teaching the princesses to do their hair with beautiful braids like she did. Her skin looked a little worn by the sun, but Anna still thought her governess as very pretty. She looked up from her work, and frowned slightly.  
"Princess Anna, if you insist on always taking off your shoes, then we might have to start gluing them to your feet," she sighed, "You create all of this extra work for me." She waved the stockings she was currently darning to make a point. "I can barely repair them as quickly as you tear them."  
Anna cast her eyes down and apologized, "I'm very sorry, Ms Krista. I didn't know."  
The governess's eyes softened, and she beckoned over the child over. She smoothed out the girl's hair, then her skirts, and inspected the little princess for any new stains or holes. She sighed in relief to find none.  
"And you definitely know better than to burst into a room yelling like that," Krista chided gently.  
Anna nodded silently. Krista released Anna from her inspection, and finally asked what was going on.  
"Papa said that Prince Hans would start playing with me tomorrow!" Anna announced joyfully, "I don't think they're making him study anymore. He'll be so happy." Krista didn't burst Anna's little bubble of imagination. She could only imagine how thrilled the young prince would be to be forced to be Anna's new playmate. She was, however, honestly quite glad Anna would get another playmate to keep her out of trouble. They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing writing, and Anna could copy a paragraph from one of her primers without an error by the time dinner was announced.

On an average day, the royal family would take almost all of their meals privately, due to conflicting schedules. However, since there were visiting dignitaries, every meal was in the family's dining hall. It was about half the size of the banquet hall, and this table only sat eight people. On one wall hung Arendelle's flag. It was the largest commissioned to date and took up the entire wall. The wall across from that held the queen and king's family crests and two brightly polished suits of armor from a past war that Anna wasn't old enough to recall.

Anna was the last to come tonight, so she quietly took her seat. Everyone was already eating their food and making light conversation. Her parents sat at the heads of the table, the princesses sat to the king's right, and the princes and duke sat to his left. Meals were definitely Anna's favorite times of the day. She got to sit next to Elsa and see Hans.  
"What did you do today, Elsa?" Anna asked.  
Elsa gave her a quick side glance, and continued scooping up her vegetables.  
"I was just reading, like always," she replied.  
Undeterred, Anna continued, "What did you read today? Is it any good? Do you think I would like it?"  
Elsa didn't make any eye contact, but replied sharply, "No Anna. You can't even read. How could you possibly like anything I read?"  
When they were all assembled for meals, Hans would almost feel bad for Anna. Almost. At least Elsa still responded to her. When Hans left home, three of his brother were still pretending he didn't exist for the past year. He thought of how hard he worked for attention, and how Anna vied for anyone's attention. He was shaken from his thoughts by a nudged from his brother. The king was addressing Hans.

"Yes, Prince Hans," he began, "I think its admirable how you're taking such an interest in international affairs. Every good leader should. I think that the subject might be a bit too taxing for your age though."  
Hans quickly interrupted the king, "Not at all, Your Majesty! I love learning, and I stay up very late so I can try to learn lessons ahead of time too. I'm really enjoying this opportunity."  
Hans was so worried that the king wasn't pleased with him, and that he would send little Hans home before he even had a chance at all. His brother jabbed him again for interrupting the king, and Hans apologized.  
"Don't worry about it, my boy. A fiery spirit is also important as a leader, but you are only the thirteenth son," the king reminded him.  
Hans started boiling in anger. How could his lineage matter so far away in such a small country? "The duke and I have talked, and we decided that you should spend more time relaxing here. Anna could always use a playmate, and you can always return and learn when you're older. Like your brother, Davin." At this Davin let a smirk quickly play on his face before letting it fall, and Anna gasped happily.  
"Oh, it'll be so great, Hans! I can show you all the great places in the castle and we can play all day. I can't wait," Anna assured him.  
Hans couldn't believe it. Even away from eleven of his brothers, he managed to be snubbed by the king.  
"Please, Your Majesty. This isn't necessary. I'm perfectly fine studying with my brother," Hans desperately tried to argue.  
"Don't be foolish. I was 'perfectly fine' to study at your age too, but going out and enjoying yourself while you still can is infinitely better," the king countered. The king's word was final, and, much to Hans' dismay, the duke didn't appear to disagree with the idea. His brother nudged him a final time to tell Hans to do what Hans knew he should say.  
He begrudgingly said, "Thank you for this new opportunity, Your Majesty."

Hans found Anna was patiently waiting at his door after breakfast when he opened the door the next morning. He was hoping she would leave him alone, but it seemed like she was going to take full advantage of this situation.  
"I think we should go to the stables today! I love going there to brush all of the horses' manes and feeding them," Anna explained as she pulled the older boy along the hallway.  
Hans was silently relieved with this knowledge. He always loved riding and horses. This could be tolerable. They stopped by the kitchen, where the staff obliged Anna with an empty bucket to go pick apples with.  
"I like to pick the apples right before going. It makes them extra juicy," Anna told him.  
He didn't argue with her logic, and he helped boost her up to pick some of the lower hanging apples. "Doesn't that apple look just perfect?" Anna gushed and pointed at an apple just out of their reach.  
"I think we have enough for now, Anna," Hans warned.  
It was too late to stop Anna though. She already started her climb up the limbs, and quickly picked her apple.  
"Can you catch it if I throw it down?" Hans knew he could, it wasn't that far of a distance.  
"Sure, you just make sure to climb down safely. I don't think you should be up there," he said nervously.  
The little princess didn't seem aware that the branch she was sitting on was creaking and bowing. Luckily, she climbed her way down before an accident.  
"You should be more cautious, Princess. You could've been hurt," Hans almost yelled at her.  
"But I'm safe, and you were there for me. I trust you," she beamed up at him. He couldn't believe how delusional this kid was.

Anna and Hans had tended to almost half of the horses when they took a quick break to drink some water.  
"I can't wait til I'm big enough to start riding," Anna sighed, "Papa said I might start for my next birthday."  
"You've never rode?" Hans questioned.  
"Nope," she answered, "But this one right here is mine to take care of. Her name is Skates."  
She pet the horse they had just fed, and scratched right underneath the chin.  
"Do you want to try sitting on her? I can help you. I've been riding since I was your age," Hans offered.  
He was glad he shared something the princess; it would make it bearable to spend time with her. Anna squealed a yes, and with the stool they had been using earlier Hans helped her mount Skates in a ladylike, sidesaddle fashion.  
"Oh this is wonderful!" Anna exclaimed, "I can't wait to start my lessons."  
Hans helped her down after Anna had her fun, and then back to the ground. Anna enveloped him into the biggest hug she could muster.  
"You're absolutely wonderful, Hans. I love playing with you," she sighed.  
It struck Hans so oddly. While she hadn't said 'I love _you,_' it was the closest he had ever received from someone. He patted her back awkwardly, and thanked her. As long as they stayed in the stables, maybe he could tolerate her.

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of my first full length Frozen story. I plan on posting once a week, probably on Sundays. I don't own anything. I'm just a weird, but totally functioning adult, that likes to think about relationships between animated characters. Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter Two

Krista drew open the curtains, and the morning sunshine burst into the room. Anna, just rolled over in bed and brought the blankets in closer. Anna almost didn't want to get out of bed. Today would be too terrible to face. Why did summer have to end? The weather didn't even act like it was almost fall. The shine was already beating down its hot rays in the morning, and it made today even worse. She solemnly dressed and arrived for breakfast early. She ate in silence, despite her parents and the duke asking her various things. Elsa still wouldn't come out of her room to play, and now that the meals together were over after this breakfast, she would see even less of her older sister. On top of that problem, Prince Hans was leaving! It was just too much to bear for Anna. Ever since the king had told Hans to spend time with Anna, she had dragged him along somewhere every day, but on this last day it seemed pointless to her, so after breakfast she retreated back to her playroom.

Anna didn't always insist that they play, and she never truly forced him to do anything. Hans had a say in what they did as much as Anna. He had actually been a big part in teaching her how to read and write. Hans had found that spending time in the library was just another thing that they had in common, even if Anna spent most of her time stacking the books into large houses and castles when they first met. They had spent just as much time in the library as they did in the stables or the gardens. It was an adventure every day with the young princess. Sitting in silence in her playroom, Anna was finishing her goodbye letter to Hans and had her governess check her work.  
"This is lovely, Princess Anna. There's not a single misspelled word, and your letter is touching too," Krista assured her, "Don't you want to deliver it to him now? He leaves in a few hours."  
Anna handed her the letter and shook her head, "No, its too sad. I don't want to watch him go."  
Krista understood, and she took the letter from the little girl's hand.  
"I'll let him know that you'll miss him, okay?" Krista promised and left to deliver it.  
Anna flopped into the chair by the window and wallowed in her sadness while watching the Southern Iles ship being loaded for its voyage.

Hans was ashamed with his behavior this morning. Anna finally left him alone, and he was sitting in his room moping about it. Because of that little girl, Hans' brothers had a new target to torture him with. _I guess little Hans can only play with little girls. He can't even spend one summer away without ruining something._ Won't it just be great to hear that? His father will just be tickled by this great news too. He should be so happy to finally be rid of watching after her this summer. Hans did _not_ enjoy spending time with that energetic little princess. He didn't enjoy reading to her, playing in the stables, none of it. He was relieved to be leaving her alone. Yes, and the only reason he was sad was because he had to go back to his home where eleven other brothers were probably anxious to get back to torturing him. Not an ounce of him wanted to stay for Anna. A knock came at the door, and Hans found Anna's governess holding out a letter for him.  
"She spent a long time on it, and she's going to miss you very much," she said, "I would also like to thank you personally for having so much patience with her this summer. It was very gracious, Your Highness."  
Hans took the letter and recognized the carefully printed words, that he instantly knew were Anna's. He couldn't read it right now. Not in front of this governess of all people.  
"Should I send a message back to Princess Anna, my lord?" The governess asked, scattering his thoughts.  
"Oh," he stumbled around his words, "I don't think that's necessary. She'll forget me soon enough."  
Krista bowed graciously and left him alone again. He picked the letter back up, opened it, and read it over and over. Of course, it was stupid child's drivel about how much she would miss him. Is it possible for anyone to be as obsessed as she was about anything? However, it didn't do any good to burn your bridges. Hans was sure that's was what the saying was in his book. He started his letter to Anna - because he had to.

The ship was loaded with all of its provisions quicker than anticipated, so the duke came to Prince Hans' room to speak with him.  
"We set off for the Southern Iles at noon sharp. Tend to all of your business, and mind that you're on the boat by then, understand Hans?" he informed Hans.  
Hans looked up from the letter he was writing and said, "Thank you. I'll be on the boat before then."  
The duke left and Hans put the finishing touches onto the letter, before sealing it quickly. He had to make sure to give his letter to Anna before he boarded, so he set off for her playroom. He found her curled up on the chair next to the window, so he gently woke her up.  
"What on earth are you doing asleep at a time like this?" Hans asked jokingly  
. "I wasn't sleeping," Anna grumbled and rubbed her eyes quickly, "I thought you were leaving?"  
"I am, but Ms Krista gave me your letter, so I came to give you my letter before I boarded," he explained.  
He handed her the envelope, and Anna immediately started to open it.  
"Would you mind waiting to read it though?" he asked with a blush, "This way we can start writing each other while I'm gone, okay?"  
It was so embarrassing for Hans to open up to a little girl like this. This little girl who was possibly the only one who could understand him and the only person who showed him any affection. And she was absolutely oblivious to how vulnerable this made him. She wrapped him up in a hug like she did frequently since the first day they spent together in the stables.  
"I love you, Hans. I don't want you to go," Anna started tearing up.  
Hans tried to comfort her, but she just kept crying into his shirt.  
"Anna, please stop crying. Everyone has to leave sometime, don't you know? " he said, trying to be soothing. "It doesn't have to be the end, alright? Please, Anna, just don't cry, because I-" Hans stopped for a moment. He want to tell her that he loved her too, but he couldn't bring the words from his head to his mouth. "Because I'll try to visit you again." Anna nodded her head and rubbed some tears from her cheeks.  
"And we're going to always write each other, right?" Anna asked while trying to stop herself from sniveling.  
"As long as I receive letters from you, I will always respond," Hans assured her. She smiled up at him, and Hans couldn't help but laugh at how splotchy her face looked. "Try not to cry, Anna," he said again, "You look horrible when you do it."

They spent the next hour sitting on the floor in the playroom. Hans was leaning over Anna's shoulder while Anna read a fairytale and fable book that she had received from her parents last year. Every now and then, he corrected a word she had sounded out wrong or pointed out a word she missed.  
"I think thats enough fairy tales for me today, or I might start believing I have fairy godmother," Hans said after Anna had read two stories.  
"Don't go yet, though!" Anna cried. She clung to his jacket and gave him with 'the look' she used to always get her way.  
"What else should I do, Anna? We know I can't stay here forever," he reminded her. Hans still felt bad for Anna because she wasn't used to being ignored like he was.  
"You can hide in my closet!" Anna suggested.  
Her eyes were bright with ideas, and she ran over to the closet to start organizing a spot for him.  
"I'm not hiding, Anna. I need to go home," he said, "but you can walk me over to the ship."  
This pleased Anna enough for now, so they made their way over to the docks.

Hans made it to the boat half an hour early, and his brother was already aboard with a sly grin on his face.  
"Don't think I'm not going to tell everyone about how you had to spend your summer," he threatened.  
Hans did his best to ignore him; he had expected as much from his brother. He just went into his tiny cabin, and dropped the small bag of belongings into a cupboard underneath the bench to secure it for the voyage. Still ignoring the threats of torment from his brother, he went back up to the main deck to observe the sailors. Sometimes he would help in small ways because he always thought sailing was fascinating, but he mostly just tried to stay out of the way. Anna loitered around the dock to make faces whenever she could get Hans' attention. She waved goodbye after they set sail, and Anna didn't leave until the ship fell off of the horizon. Then she went back to the castle to read the letter Hans had left for her. Anna loved Hans handwriting; it was so much prettier than hers, and she admired the way the letter looked for several minutes before she even started reading it.

_Princess Anna,_

_ I had a lot of fun this summer with you. Arendelle is a beautiful place, and I'm happy you were my guide. When you finish the book I showed you, let me know what you thought of it. If you like it, I can recommend another for you. I hope you get to start riding lessons for your birthday, so when I come back we can go riding together. Maybe we could go outside of the castle, if you parents allow it. That would give us so much more room to play then, wouldn't it?_

_ Now that I'm leaving, I know you're going to feel alone. Maybe one day Elsa will come out of her room, but you don't have to wait for her. Build all of the snowmen you want this winter, and if she doesn't come out she's missing out on an amazing little sister. Try not to miss me too much._

_Sincerely,_

_ Hans_

Hans had been right, in a way, when he spoke to Krista. Anna didn't forget him, but she did quickly get used to life without her charming prince to tag along. Sooner than Anna had expected, her birthday came, and she finally turned six. With the castle gates closed, there was very little fanfare to go along with it. Anna did, however, get to spend some of her day eating her favorite chocolate truffles and laying around idly. That night, her parents gave Anna her presents. From her father, she received a saddle for Skates, and her mother presented her beautiful riding clothes and boots. The king was allowing Anna to start riding lessons next week, with the stipulation of a more studious tutoring schedule, for her birthday. Anna profusely thanked her parents, and the only thing she could think to do is write Hans about the great news. They had exchanged two sets of letters by her birthday, and one had actually come in yesterday with birthday wishes. Anna quickly took to horseback riding, and she practiced diligently in order to be good enough for Hans. She regularly reported her progress in studies and riding, and he did the same for her.

Anna managed to keep to her schedules very well, despite how much she enjoyed frolicking around the castle. The only time she would give into the temptation was when a letter from Hans arrived. If that happened, Anna couldn't be expected to do any work. She would spend the rest of the day simply rereading the letter while twirling around the hallways. Anytime she ran into someone, she would tell them all about what Hans was up to and what he said.  
"He said 'Sitron and I went riding the other day,' isn't he just wonderful?" Anna sighed to one of the cooks as Anna made her rounds.  
The servants adored Princess Anna for all of her quirks and would usually cater to her whims. Particularly, the maids would listen in rapture when the princess talked about her prince.

Time passed quickly, and one spring afternoon, Anna convinced her tutor to hold class out in the garden. During her break for lunch, the king came to visit Anna to bring her good news.  
"I have two pieces of good news for you today," the king told her with a small, mischievous grin on his face.  
Anna hopped around and wondered what it could be out loud.  
"Is it another horse? A new saddle? Are strawberries back at the market?" she asked and didn't really pay attention to her father.  
He calmed her down and squared her away by placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"First, a letter came in for you today," he said and flourished a letter addressed by Hans in front of her, which she tried to grab in glee. The king raised it out of her reach so she would pay attention. "Second, I received a letter today too," he said and revealed a second letter from behind the first, "From King Alfred of the Southern Iles. We have decided that Prince Hans will spend the summer with us again this year." Anna's eyes widened with the news.  
"Truly?" she asked with a king nodded.  
"Oh, Papa, this is great! Thank you so much," Anna squealed and hugged her father as tightly as she could.  
"Anna, now that you're older, you will still be expected to regularly attend tutoring even during summer," the king warned her. Anna was already in her own world reading Hans' letter, but she agreed anyways.

Hans was shocked when he was summoned to the throne room for an audience with his father. It was the first time that his father had ever requested it, and Hans was racking his brain for what his father could possibly want. Hans walked up to his father with as much confidence as possible and bowed graciously.  
"Hans, you left a very large impression with the King of Arendelle last summer. While I can't condone how you did it, it's good that you're putting your name out into the world _somehow,_" the old king began. "With summer approaching in the next few months, the King of Arendelle has requested your presence again. I have agreed, and you will leave in six weeks. Davin will not be going this year because, as you well know, he has started his new position as the trade advisor in my council. Can you handle going alone?"  
Hans nodded his head fervently. "Yes father, I am very capable of taking care of myself," Hans assured him.  
When Hans received the news from his father, he was excited and worried at the same time. His father hadn't been mad at him when he came back last year, but his brothers tormented him relentlessly. The only bonus this year was that none of his brothers would be accompanying him on the trip, and the duke was already supposed to be leading diplomatic meetings in Germany with Prince Fredrick, Hans' second oldest brother, during the summer months. It would just be Hans representing the Southern Iles by himself this year.  
"Hans, listen very closely," The king said while pointing strictly at Hans, "I will know what you're doing over there. Be a man and take this opportunity to find everything you can about Arendelle. I will not tolerate hearing about you frolicking around with a child. However, the king's favor could work very well for you," he paused again in thought, "Eventually." With that, Hans was dismissed with a wave of his father's hand. Not another word.

Hans anxiously paced the deck of the ship. Arendelle was in sight, and he could almost touch it. He just had to follow his father's orders and ignore Anna. Hans would not fail his father. It could be his only chance. Unfortunately, it seemed that the whole castle was hell bent on making sure that didn't happen. Hans requested audiences with the king every afternoon for the first week until the king became frustrated.  
On one afternoon, the king said, "Hans, I understand why you're doing this. It must be very difficult being the youngest of thirteen boys, but you can relax here. I'll send your father nothing but the kind of reports we both know he wants."  
Hans stood up a little bit more rigidly, and took in a deep breath. How did he fail so terribly this early?  
"Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty, however-" Hans began until he was interrupted by the king.  
"I will not hear about this anymore. You can hold your own tutoring in the mornings like the princesses, but I will not hear about you avoiding Princess Anna anymore. Am I clear?" Hans held back his anger while he left as quickly as possible. When he finally got to his room, he let his angry, frustrated tears fall. He was just brought over to be a royal babysitter. Nothing more, because he wasn't capable of anything more. This is what happens when you're thirteenth in line, because you're less than a spare.

_**A/N: **__**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! They were so nice to read :)**_

_**Anyways, in my mind, I imagine the trip between the Southern Iles and Arendelle is around a day, if anyone cared to know. I have a little head canon for this AU that I didn**__**'**__**t really want in the actual story: The King of Arendelle ships Hans and Anna so hard, thats why he just **__**act**__**ed like a douchebag to Hans. I just see him talking to the queen about how he wants to arrange them together when they**__**'**__**re older and planning for all of these adorable ginger grand babies. But he obviously can**__**'**__**t just say that to an eleven year old, am I right? Okay, maybe its just me**__**…**_


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much that motivates me to write! Enjoy chapter three~**

King Alfred had been right when he said that Hans' connection to Arendelle would pay off eventually. Hans couldn't deny that he enjoyed Anna's company, he only wished he wasn't forced into it. Every summer he would sail over, and every summer Anna would always be out on the docks waiting to greet him when he arrived. As each year passed, the King would take Hans' requests to study Arendelle's trading and foreign affairs a little more seriously and slowly treated him like the man he was becoming. However, he still spent most of his afternoons and evenings with Anna. They would go riding out in the countryside and mountains, and Hans would teach her any hobby he had picked up over the past year. The year he turned fourteen, they spent the summer with fencing. Two years later, they spent most of their time in a little boat on the fjord while Hans tried to explain navigation and sailing.

The year he turned eighteen, Hans sailed to Arendelle anxiously. After the summer, he would be following the path of most of his brothers into the military. He would be commissioned as a naval officer in the autumn. These next three months would be Hans' last farewell before going off into his new world. As always, Anna was there, pacing on the pier. It was funny to see her impatiently watch the ship as it closed in to the dock. She would wave wildly and try to shout things to Hans. When the ship had docked, before the gangway was lowered, Anna restlessly tapped her foot in impatience. Then the sailors quickly unloaded Hans' personal belongings before Hans finally disembarked the ship and came ashore, and Anna enveloped him in one of her characteristic hugs.

"It's so good to see you, Hans! How have you been?" Anna asked excitedly.

Hans quickly returned the hug, then patted her head lightly.

"Good, good. I'm just a little tired from the journey, like always. Please excuse me this evening, my princess, and then I'll be yours all summer," Hans excused himself.

They walked back to the palace together after Hans asked two of the sailors to deliver his things later that evening. Hans was too tired to make conversation, but Anna kept it up enough for the both of them. Hans went to greet the King and Queen and then went straight up to the guest room he always used and fell asleep for the night.

Hans woke up to a servant setting down his breakfast tray on a table in his room. He thanked them and rolled out of bed. After the first few visits Hans made, the King no longer made everyone adhere to the communal dining rule. He suspected it was due to the increasingly high tensions between the two princesses. Hans drew the curtains to enjoy his breakfast while surveying the small town outside of the castle. The market was already humming with activity. He wasn't expected to make any official appearances anytime soon, so Hans spent his morning leisurely unpacking and putting his things away into the dresser and wardrobe. After he completed that, Hans sat down to write to his father quickly. He told him that he arrived safely and wished him good health, along with other general niceties and then sent the letter off to leave with the ship that brought him in. With all of his business taken care of and seeing that he still had an hour or so until Anna was free for the day, he went to the garden to read a book out in the warm sun.

Hans would always be the first to criticize himself, or rationalize a situation, but Hans had learned that there was no rhyme or reason to Anna. There was no sense in him, being eighteen, spending time with a thirteen year old child. There was also no reason for a princess who was second in line for the throne to be so enthralled with a man who was so far from inheriting his own kingdom that he might as well have been born to a shop keeper. Or for her father to delightfully encourage it, but here Hans was for the eighth year in a row. Arendelle seemed to live in this fairy tale bubble, like in Anna's books, where the only thing that mattered to anyone was character, and they didn't care what the rest of the world adhered to. It was actually the most refreshing place Hans had ever been to because of this fact.

Before he could even finish the first chapter, he heard the swishing skirts and running feet of one Princess Anna rushing into the garden. Hans looked up from his book to teasingly quip something, but the vision in front of him left him without anything to say at all. She had changed so much this past year. Anna was slightly taller and looked slimmer. She certainly wasn't busty after only a year, but womanhood had visibly greeted Anna in a friendly manner. She had changed from the play dresses of her youth to something more fitting of a lady, which only enhanced the effect of her new, young curves. Her face was beginning to thin out, making her look more adult. He could still see signs of childhood in her, but she was far from the Anna he had first met.

"Hans, are you still tired? You can rest some more today, if you need to," Anna said, blush creeping across her face from his gaze.

He quickly snapped out of his haze and smiled, "No, I'm perfectly fine. I just wasn't sure if it was you; you've grown so much this year!" She returned it with a wide grin and a quick little dance for joy.

"Thanks," she said, "Now let's go riding! I have this great new place, and our lunch is already packed."

For a girl who was inexplicably shut out and left out of the loop by her older sister and, to a much lesser extent, her parents, Anna was still energetic, head-strong, and optimistic. Even after all of these years, Hans greatly admired Anna for her steadfast and somewhat naive belief that one day Elsa would magically come out of her room again. He would never, even in his wildest dreams, think his brothers would suddenly stop their torment. Hans knew deep down how much he would miss his summers with Anna in Arendelle, away from his reality. When Anna would tell him how much she wished he could stay forever with her, he would silently agree. Hans knew he'd never find a place as perfect as Arendelle, but he wasn't good enough for a princess like her. The idea of being with her wasn't even an option in Hans' mind. Anna and her father might disagree, but Hans knew that Anna deserved someone from a much higher station than his.

Towards the end of his stay, Anna and Hans - mostly Anna - decided to spend the whole day riding around Arendelle and having a picnic for lunch in a small meadow right out of town. They were dismounting their horses and Hans unloaded their supplies.

"But, anyways, I'm really interested in traveling to France one day," Anna continued rambling, "I was reading the other day about their vast countryside and vineyards and how beautiful they are. Could you imagine not living right next to mountains?"

They laid out the brightly checkered blanket neatly on the ground and were arranging the foods. "I can, there aren't any mountains in the Southern Iles at all," Hans replied.

"Huh, maybe I'll visit one day to see if I like it," Anna pondered, but interrupted her own thought, "Yes, we got ham sandwiches."

Hans just shook his head at her. Before eating Anna got up to give each horse an apple for a snack, and when she returned, she sat right next to Hans, scooting even closer for good measure, and Hans inwardly panicked. She adjusted herself so she was sitting cross-legged and leaned against his side. He stiffened up, and tried to act as naturally as possible.

He handed her her sandwich and said, "I don't know how much you would like it in the Southern Iles, it's nothing compared to Arendelle."

"Oh please, Arendelle is all I've ever seen. I would love a chance to travel at all," Anna replied, and she nibbled on her sandwich. Hans could barely eat. He couldn't pay attention to Anna as she kept talking.

Why was Anna sitting so close? Why was she leaning against him like this? The flood of questions in Hans' head increased when Anna lightly pressed her hand in his thigh.

"Are you listening, Hans?" she asked innocently.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Was she truly oblivious to how inappropriately close they were?

"Sorry, Anna," he flashed a small grin that he hoped didn't look as awkward as he felt.

Her hand left, but not without softly trailing across his thigh first. Was she always like this; had he never noticed?

"I guess you never listened to me rambling before…" she teased, and then continued, "Do you remember your first summer here?"

She finished her sandwich and readjusted herself so that her legs were stretched out in front and she was leaning back against her elbows.

"Do I remember how you followed me incessantly and bothered me to no end? Of course!" he laughed, and she nudged him with her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm really going to miss you Hans," Anna said and sat up, "Are you ever going to be able to visit again after this year?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to see you for a long time after this. The life of a lowly naval officer doesn't afford me much vacation," he sighed. Anna chewed on her lip thoughtfully, and Hans couldn't help but be transfixed. Her brows knitted together as she continued to mull over something silently.

Hans leaned over to brush some of her hair aside that had fallen out of her braids while they were riding. Anna looked up at him through her eyelashes and then cast them back down. A blush ran across her cheeks and heated up her face. Hans' hand rested high on her neck underneath her ear, slightly cupping the side of her jaw. He gently ran his thumb across her cheek, and her blushing became a darker red. Anna felt embarrassed and excited by the attention. Her stomach was flipping and fluttering with anticipation. This is exactly what she wanted, so now she just had to act on it. She looked up at him shyly again and leaned up to reach his lips. Their eyes both fluttered shut when their lips connected lightly. He gently tilted her face upward and brought her into a deeper, but still mostly innocent kiss. Anna was already making soft, low sighs of contentment, which stirred Hans on further. Her hands reached to grab his lapels in an effort to bring him closer. His hand moved from her jaw to the back of he neck and slightly gripped her hair. Hans' lips moved skillfully against Anna's as she tried to catch up and learn his movements.

Hans abruptly broke away from Anna and stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. That shouldn't have happened," Hans stuttered and straightened his jacket.

He avoided her gaze and went to go check on the horses as a distraction.

"Hans," Anna spoke and rose to follow him, "I don't want you to apologize."

She reached out to grab his arm, but he shrugged her off.

"That shouldn't have happened, and it's not going to happen again, Anna. You're too young," he snapped with his back still turned to her. "We should go back; it's getting late."

With the sun still blazing high in the sky, Anna picked up the remnants of their picnic in silence. Tears welled up in her eyes from embarrassment. Of course he'd want something better than a stupid girl who could barely restrain her own urges like that. She was too foolish for someone as wonderful as Hans. She tried to wipe her eyes dry, and handed the basket to Hans.

"I'll see you back at the castle then," Anna said quickly before mounting Skates, and galloped away as fast as she could, not waiting for Hans. She heard him calling after her, but she couldn't look at him right now. Her tears began to well up again, and she fought them as hard as she could. Maybe she was overreacting, but the sting of the rejection was still too fresh for Anna to care.

When she arrived back at the gates, she asked one of the stable boys to take care of Skates for her, and went up to her room. Once she got there, Anna decided, she would just lock the door and rot away from sheer embarrassment. There was no way she could spend two more weeks with a man that just rejected her. She decided to avoid everyone for the rest of the day. Krista tried to talk to Anna while she was still sulking, but Anna just told her to go away. Later someone tried to coax her out with dinner, but she wasn't having it. She was huddled in bed trying to forget how much she had embarrassed herself. However, later that night, sometime after ten, a knock came from the door, and Anna decided it was finally time to act like an adult. She couldn't imagine locking herself up all the time like Elsa did; even half a day was too lonesome for Anna. She answered the door and found the source of her embarrassment just standing there looking as distraught as she did. Stunned by his presence, she was frozen still, so Hans took this chance to speak.

"Anna, I know how upset you must be, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he confessed to her. She didn't speak to him, but she opened the door further to let him into her room. She followed him back into the room, leaving the door open.

"No, I'm sorry, Hans. I shouldn't have done that," Anna apologized as well, wringing her hands.

"I should know better than to do that, and it was naive of me to think that you would be interested in me," she continued. She managed not to hold back her tears, but her eyes still turned glassy when she looked over at Hans. He reached to her, but retracted his hand. He wasn't sure what to say to her, so his mouth kept opening and closing, hoping for some sound to come out eventually.

"It's not that, Anna," Hans assured her, "You're just not old enough to understand what's going on." Her ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he could say to appease Anna.

"I'm going to be commissioned when I go home in two weeks. That means I'm going to spend more time at sea than I will on solid land for at least the next five years. That isn't the life of someone who should be with a princess."

"I don't care, Hans. A few years doesn't matter in this kind of thing. I love you," Anna persisted.

"How many other men have you met that are your age or my age?" Hans demanded "You can't jump at the first person you meet." Of course he was over the moon to hear her say that, but what did she know about love? No, she was infatuated. He was desperately trying to find the right thing to say, but he didn't think it would change her mind. He looked over to see if maybe his words had worked. Her eyes were set determinedly with glassy eyes, and her mouth was drawn in a small line. Her hands that were grasping the sides of her nightgown had balled into fists. She knew he was right. She hadn't had her coming out yet, and he was the only man under forty that she had ever met, save his brother when she was five. That only made her more upset than she already was.

"You'll forget about me the moment suitors come knocking on your door," Hans predicted, "And I'll be far away, still sailing." Her took her shoulders in his hands to square them off, and then he cupped her chin to make her look up at him. "I'm just your childhood crush. It's better this way for you." He pleaded with her with his eyes as well, and it seemed like she understood. Anna hugged him tightly, with her head against his chest, and stayed like that for a moment.

"Can we still write at least?" she asked looking up at him while she still hugged him.

"I'll try as best as I can," Hans promised. Anna gave him a finally squeeze before she let go and wiped off a stray tear on her cheek.

"This isn't me claiming defeat, Hans; it's a truce until next time," Anna revealed with a defiant smirk on her face.

Much to Hans relief, the last two weeks weren't as horribly awkward as he was expecting. He did have to be on guard for Anna's "accidental" touches and caressing, but the advances of an inexperienced thirteen year old weren't hard to see coming. The final day had come, and it was time for Hans to go. He had talked with the king well into the night the night before, and he wished Hans success in the navy, while slyly offering him to return whenever he pleased. If there was one thing those two royals of Arendelle were not known for, it's subtlety. That morning, Hans tried to act as calm as possible. He loaded his things onto the ship, and returned to his room one last time to check for any remaining items. Anna stood by the doorway and watched him search the room. She looked so dispirited with her head cast down and hands crossed behind her back.

"You know you could stay if you wanted to," Anna stated for the thousandth time in a quiet voice. Hans stood up from looking under the bed, and sighed.

"And you know that's pointless to say," he countered, "We're not going to talk about that anymore." Satisfied he hadn't left anything behind, Hans walked over to the door where Anna stood. She looked up at him with her large, sorrowful eyes, and quickly wrapped him in a hug. She sniffled back a few tears, and nuzzled into his chest. Hans wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair with the other hand.

"It's going to be alright, Anna," he comforted her, "Do you still want to walk me down to the ship?"

"Don't I always?" Anna replied with her voice a little wobbly from the few tears she was managing to hold back, but she still had a small smile on her face.

Before Hans embarked on the ship, Anna gave him one big, final hug.

"I have something for you," she smiled and presented a letter to him. "I'm starting the letters this year, so you better write me back, okay?"

Hans took the letter carefully and placed it in his jacket.

"You have my word," he promised with a bow. Hans took her hand and quickly kissed the back of it before quickly embarking on the ship. He turned around to wave a final goodbye.

"I'll be waiting!" she yelled with a jokingly menacing glare that involved her nose scrunching up in a way that Hans just adored.

Like every year, Anna stayed at the dock and watched until the ship disappeared across the horizon.

**A/N: There's chapter three for ya! I hope you enjoyed this **_**3.3K**_** chapter. God, I need to learn to slow it down. Anyways, as always, thank you so much for reading, and I'll post chapter four next Sunday**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I just kept on editing and re-editing this chapter because it was so difficult to try and get these characters down. I hope it's still up to everyone's expectations. And, just for reference, the dash is a break in time.**

**A quick warning- my naval knowledge is based off of modern US Navy terms, so apologies to anyone who thinks I made an egregious mistake.**

September 13th  
My Dear Princess Anna,  
It appears that there has been a deviation from what my father had planned for me. Against my requests for other orders, I will now be bound by land in this job. I have been commissioned, but the navy needs me to stay in the Southern Iles for administrative and tactical reasons. I am sure this relieves most of your fears of me sailing around the world. Unfortunately, in this position, my job is very political. I was hoping to avoid this life that most of my brothers took by enlisting into the navy. None the less, I will fulfill this position to the best of my abilities, so that I have a later opportunity to sail.  
I already know you are daydreaming of me still visiting in the summers, but that will be impossible. Under this oath, I cannot simply be gone for months on end. I do hope you are still well. Please send my best regards to your parents.

Sincerely,  
Lieutenant Hans Westergaard

September 19th  
Hans,  
I'm so happy that you'll be staying on dry land where it's much safer. I know being mixed up in politics isn't something that you wanted, but always be on a look out for new opportunities! I bet you'll be able to do a lot of interesting things in that position too, then one day you will go out and travel to your heart's content. Will I be able to keep writing you at this address, or will you be living somewhere else? Also, I talked to Papa about it, and he said that he might let me visit the Southern Iles in two years when I turn fifteen. Would that work well for you?  
Love,  
Anna

P.S.- Tell me about everything in the navy and stuff. It all sounds so intriguing!

November 8th  
My Dear Princess Anna,  
Please accept my apology for such a late reply, but I had many duties to attend to when I first took my post. This position is not as bad as I thought it would be. Granted, I am still getting accustomed to the politicians' ways, but I believe that in this post I will be able to accomplish more things that will directly impact the lives and welfare of my country's people. For that, I am grateful. For example, I am currently working with Duke Anton on a new naval order to mandate better provisions for the sailors while aboard ship. Do you remember the duke? You were so little when you met, but I remember the impression you made on him back then. He asked me about you when I returned home this year.  
Last month I was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. I will be promoted rather quickly in this field. It is mostly old men who have all been admirals or above for longer than I have been alive, so there is not much competition for the lower ranks. Unfortunately, Princess, I do not know how feasible a visit on your part could be. I am usually very busy until the wee hours of morning and evening. I would not want you to waste your summer in a kingdom like The Southern Iles, especially when I cannot act as your guide. This address will still be suitable for you to use. The castle is now my workplace instead of my home, but I find myself working more often than sitting idly in my barracks.  
Sincerely,  
Lieutenant Commander Hans Westergaard

November 14th  
Hans,  
I'm sure being able to help your country must be very gratifying for you. I hope I get a chance to help Arendelle one day, but it seems like I'm destined to just be locked up in this castle until who knows when. Politics may not have been what you had in mind, but I think you'll be very good at it. You have great people skills.  
I do seem to remember that duke. He used to get so flustered when I barged in on things, didn't he? Also, congratulations on your promotion. I know you're going to do great things, so keep up the amazing work! I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to visit you, but it never hurts to ask, right? Oh well, if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Write me back soon this time!  
Love,  
Anna

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

May 4th  
My Dear Princess Anna,  
It is good to hear that you are keeping up with your riding instruction. By now you must be one of the best riders in all of Arendelle. Just try not to cause so much trouble from now on. You never have been one for proper princess behavior, have you? When I was out in town the other day, I saw these women's riding boots that looked like the ones you first had when you were younger. I almost purchased them, but I haven't the faintest idea of what you wear these days.  
I am truly enjoying this job as a politician/sailor. I have so much sway in various circles of influence, I do not know why I did not think of this before. I cannot fully express the joy I feel when I can convince old councilmen to pass my bill or when I sway the parliament with just my words and charm. Perhaps this life is the one that was meant for me to begin with. My father wrote me a few days ago and almost complimented my political prowess. He might even be proud of me.  
Sincerely,  
Commander Hans Westergaard

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

September 17th  
Hans,  
Last night Papa gave me such great news! It all ultimately falls onto you though. He said that he will give me permission to visit the Southern Iles with Ms. Krista as my escort this summer. I know at first you said you couldn't do it, but you've progressed so much. I totally understand if hanging around some fifteen year old is lame, or you don't have enough time, but I would truly appreciate seeing you this summer. It would be fun, like when we used to spend summers together. But, like I said, it's all up to you. If you're too busy being a working adult and stuff, I promise I won't get upset. I'm pretty mature these days, just in case you were wondering. Some might say I'm all grown up. I look forward to your letter.  
Love,  
Anna

October 20th  
My Dear Princess Anna,  
I have spoken with my command, and they will grant me a month of leave this summer, as I have not taken any since I took this position. I'm sure you are excited, so without further ado, it would be my pleasure to officially invite you to visit the Southern Iles as my guest. Please plan for a visit from June 1st until July 2nd. We can discuss other details later. I look forward to seeing you this summer.  
Best Regards,  
Captain Hans Westergaard

October 26th  
Hans  
I'm so glad I'll be able to visit next summer. It's so nice of those officers to give you time off for this kind of thing. What kind of things do you usually do in the summer in the Southern Iles. Well, not you, since you used to come to Arendelle, but normal Southern Ilians. Is that what they're called? It'll be so interesting to see where you grew up and to meet your family too.  
I already can't wait to go! This trip will be my first time out of Arendelle, and my first time on a boat too. Is it really scary? Is there anything in particular I need to bring with me? Sorry for all of the questions, but I'm just so anxious to see you again. Stay well!  
Love,  
Anna

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

January 3rd  
Hans,  
Happy New Year! I know you have strict duties and everything, but I hope you got to celebrate the holidays with all of your family. We just spent Christmas like we do every year, except Elsa didn't come out at all for the festivities. Can you believe that? Maybe next year she'll want to exchange presents with us.  
Anyways, I just wanted to write you to see how you were doing. You haven't written in a while, and I didn't want you to forget about me. I hope everything is going well at your job.  
Love,  
Anna

April 23rd  
Hans,  
I know it's been a while since we talked, but I don't know what to do anymore. My parents were supposed to go to Corona for a wedding. It's been a month now, and they never arrived. The memorial service is being held next week. Elsa hasn't come out of her room, and I feel like I'm on my own right now. I wish you could be here, then at least someone would be familiar.  
If it isn't obvious already, I can't visit you this summer. I would really appreciate it if you could write me back though because I miss talking. I'm still waiting for you.  
Anna

**A/N: So that's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! It's always encouraging and exciting to get those. Also I was thinking about different short stories or one-shots I could do with the letters, so if anyone is interested in reading that just let me know, I might whip that up as a 'hurray for finishing finals' present to me in the near future.**


	5. Chapter Five

Even though it wasn't what he originally wanted, Hans eventually came to truly enjoy his work. Politics and its intricate workings fit him like a glove. He was in the navy though, and so after some time he embarked on a tour to neighboring countries on his own vessel. It was a necessary step in his career if he wanted to advance any further. What made it even better for Hans was that this was the maiden voyage of a ship that he had helped commission. This was a defining moment in his career as an officer. He could not afford for people to think anything substandard in his sailing abilities. They sailed across the sea to neighboring countries and ventured further south to distant places like Spain. They were finally returning from their voyage. The final stop on the eight month tour was in a town fairly close to his home.

When they landed last night, the entire crew went out to prematurely celebrate the end of the voyage. The Southern Iles was less than a day of sailing away. Hans couldn't remember where they went or what they did, but he woke up with the morning sun blazing and lighting up the room with his head throbbing violently. He sat up to get his bearings and noticed someone else in bed with him. He rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep in his eyes, and maybe the guilt too. Why did he always fall victim to those bar maids? All he could see was a mass of black curls from underneath the blanket, and he slowly slid out of the bed so as to not wake her. The last thing he needed was some commoner making a fuss when he had a migraine this painful. Hans groaned a little when he saw his clothes were in a pile, crumpled on the ground. They were terribly wrinkled, but he only had to get back aboard his ship and forget this happened. Unfortunately for him, the woman woke up as he was trying to make his exit.

"Where are you going darlin?" she asked and stretched in what Hans was sure was meant to be a seductive manner. Not only did he have the good taste of picking bar maids, but he also managed to find some of the more empty headed ones.

"I'm leaving," Hans answered shortly, and escaped before she could get another word in. She called out to him, but he quickly made his way back to his ship.

They set sail immediately and with a fair wind against their sail they arrived in the Southern Iles that same evening. There was more drinking a merriment in celebration of their safe return, and Hans successfully avoided all of his normal antics. The next morning Hans returned to his duties in the castle. Duke Anton was there already over his head in paperwork for the day.

"It looks like you do truly need me," Hans smirked, and took a look at one of the letters off the desk.

"I heard the voyage went well. Let's hope you didn't father as many children as your brother, Howard, did," the duke chuckled. He continued shuffling through everything and trying to organize it. Hans laughed along with him as he read the letter. Once he realized what he was reading, Hans' heart skipped a beat.

"Princess Elsa is coming of age?" Hans asked, reading the letter of invitation to the coronation again. The duke looked over at the paper that Hans was holding.

"Oh? Yes, yes, she is next month. We haven't decided who we are going to send yet. Most of your older brothers are scheduled for other events already," the duke replied. Hans studied the letter some more, and thoughts started swirling around in his head. How long had it been since he even thought of Arendelle? About Princess Anna? "I assume you remember Arendelle, yes?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye, "Ever since the king and queen died, the entire country has been shrouded in mystery." Thoughts began shaping into ideas in his head, and a plan began to form. It would be best to put it into action now, before anything was in his way.

"I want to go as the representative of the Southern Iles. I am a distinguished naval officer, a prince, and a close childhood friend with the princesses. Who else would be better for the job?" Hans stated proudly. If he played his cards right, this would be as easy as pie.

"You know that decision is ultimately up to your father," he reminded Hans. The duke paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "I have no hand in this; I'll leave it up to you."

Hans was determined to have his way, so he went straight to visit his father. The old king was sitting at his desk, carefully digesting the book in front of him. Hans entered, but he didn't look up to acknowledge him. Hans stood tall in front of the desk.

"So you want to go to Arendelle," his father said in a rather bored tone.

"I do. I am the best person suited for this," Hans answered. Despite how imposing his father was, he did his best to remain resolute and confident. He wouldn't get pushed away this time. His father closed the book and stared Hans down. They stayed like this in total silence until the king spoke once again.

"I did not let you spend all those years in Arendelle for nothing," the king informed him. One of his eyebrows shifted upward in a menacing and daring way.

"Then I will not let you down," Hans assured him.

The coronation was becoming the most exciting thing in Anna's life. Everyone was busy with preparations. The idea of opening the gates and meeting new people was taking over Anna's mind. It was all she could talk about. She put herself in the middle of every committee and every decision that went on for planning the party. Of course, the people actually in charge would simply follow her whims, then carry on with their own plans. She would request taste tests, which she informed them that all younger princesses must do for parties, and her bright ray of optimism was so pleasing, that they usually did not mind taking her requests. Planning the guest list was going to be Anna's favorite part. They got to decide who was coming? How thrilling it was to think that theses names on a page would be people from foreign lands in just a few months.

"Of course we'll invite the Princess of Corona! She's our cousin," Anna exclaimed. The women with her didn't pay too much attention to what she had to say.

"Did you hear about her thief-turned-lover? There's this crazy rumor flying around about her hair and being kidnapped when she was born, can you believe it?" the older women gossiped amongst themselves.

It irritated Anna to no end that she was always out of the loop, and especially when she was ignored entirely. She carried on as best as she could. They went through a list of countries and allies, deciding who to invite. They were almost done with the list when Anna became startled.

"So it's settled. We're not inviting any Slovenian representatives," the main planner announced, "Next is… the Southern Iles." Anna's breath hitched, but she tried to maintain her composure as much as possible.

"The Southern Iles?" Anna questioned, "Do you think they would come?" The women looked amongst themselves with knowing looks, and the one in charge patted her hand.

"Don't worry about it darling. One of the older brothers will most likely come. They usually do," she assured Anna. Anna chastised herself for looking foolish in front of these women.

"It's…it's not that," she tried to explain, "I just heard that the king is temperamental." Her words became a mumble and a harsh blush spread across her cheeks. Now they certainly thought she was a fool. "We seem to almost be done, so I'm going to attend to other things," she excused herself.

Why did the idea of Hans have to come back into her life? It had hurt when he stopped writing her, but she eventually decided it was for the best. Would it be like this every time the Southern Iles was mentioned? It hurt her heart just to think about it. After aimlessly drudging around the castle, Anna ended up back in her bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed and groaned into the blanket. Would love always feel this complicated? She wondered if she should try to write him again and send it off with their invitation. Ultimately, she decided against it. Even if Hans did show up, by some miracle, she would show him that she had grown up. Never did she ever wonder how he was, if he was safe, or if he was thinking about her. That's what silly little girls do. Anna was an adult now. Eighteen years old. She did not go chasing after boys, even if the boy happened to be a dashing prince. In fact, as a display of how disinterested she was, she would write the invitation to the Southern Iles herself. That will shut those old ladies up.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short! My final exam is coming up, and I am not exaggerating when I say failing this could ruin the job I have lined up after summer. So no stress right? Because of all of this, I won't be able to update next Sunday, but I'll make sure the next one is jammed pack full of stuff! (It's gonna be a good one ;D) Have a great week everybody, and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Okay guys, I really apologize. That test that I was originally supposed to take a quick break for? Yeah, I totally bombed it, so I have been in a bit of a funk. However, I will not abandon you! I totally changed what I had planned for this, but I think you guys will like it a lot better. Anyways… IT'S CORONATION DAY!**

Today was finally the day. It was coronation day! Anna quickly dressed and went to meddle in the middle of preparations one last time. Her last stop before the gates were opened was the ballroom for a final taste test. Everything was as scrumptious as it looked, and Anna couldn't wait to eat as much chocolate as she could handle later that evening. She skipped and danced the whole way to the gates. This was what she has been waiting for. Just one chance to change her lonely world and meet as many people as possible. She didn't even make her way out of the town square. It was so much fun meeting the townspeople and talking to shopkeepers while she looked at their goods. It was the first time in forever since she had seen a new face, and the overstimulation was intoxicating to Anna. Everyone seemed to be excited to meet her. She was asking a woman how she made the beautifully colored candles that she was selling when the coronation bells chimed.

"It was so great meeting you, ma'am, but I can't be late," Anna excused herself and ran back off to the cathedral. Even while dashing through town, Anna still waved and smiled at everyone she saw.

The cathedral was filled with guests well before the bells chimed, and Hans was glad he arrived early. He was only a few rows back from the pulpit. The energy in the room was electric with buzzing of rumors from the past thirteen years. Everyone was on edge to find out what the two heirs of Arendelle looked like. When the choir began their song, the audience stood and turned to get a good look at the soon-to-be-queen. She entered, and the whole room paused. None of the visitors or dignitaries made a sound. Princess Elsa ignored the stares with her calm, cool demeanor etched onto her face. She slowly made her way down the aisle like a bride, but a kingdom was waiting for her at the end of this aisle. Every move she made looked calculated and refined. Was it possible for a person to reach such perfection? Oohs and ahhs quietly made their way around the congregation. As the crowd seated themselves, someone else entered from a side door, but it seemed only Hans noticed this entrance. There was Anna, all grown up.

Hans couldn't believe his eyes. She had become more beautiful in these past years. All hints of childhood had left and created this vision of a woman that stood to the side of her sister. Anna had grown taller and leaner, and freckles still graced her face and shoulders in a way that flattered. It made him instantly regret losing contact with her a thousand times over. How could he have been blind enough to neglect such a stunning creature? It did him no good to dwell on what he should have done in the past. Instead, he tried to occupy himself by focusing on the Old Norse words that the bishop was speaking and the queen. Hans noticed Elsa's hesitation before taking off her gloves and wondered what importance there was in that. Then he stood with everyone else to celebrate the new queen's coronation.

Of course Anna noticed the handsome ginger prince sitting in the pews of her sister's coronation. He looked the same as he did the last time she saw him, maybe even better. Those sideburns she'd teased him about had finally come in, and he looked absolutely dashing in his naval uniform. At first worry formed and knotted itself in her stomach. The women promised her that one of the other princes would attend, but it wasn't really their fault that he was the one that showed up. What would she say to him? She wondered what words she should use to express how lonely and upset he had made her these past years. Anna wanted him to feel how angry she had been with him, but that's not what princesses do. Princesses are gracious, and they don't lose their temper. Those were just two of the many attributes that Anna was constantly reminding herself everyday. Now, due to that stupid prince, she spent the coronation silently repeating the many virtues that she should be upholding instead of enjoying her sister's big moment. Stupid princes shouldn't overshadow how happy she was for her sister today.

The ball was starting, and Anna had butterflies tumbling in her stomach. The townspeople had been so nice, and she hoped that these nobles would be the same. Standing with her sister as a line of people had formed to meet them was pleasant. They all had wished them well and for Elsa to have a long reign. Even when her sister had surrendered her to the Duke of Weselton for a dance, Anna didn't think it was too unpleasant. She was never one to pass on a dance, but maybe the duke wouldn't be the first dance partner she looked for from now on. After that dance, Anna decided that she deserved a visit to the table with the chocolates and desserts. She scarfed them down as discreetly as she could, using a fan to hide her bulging cheeks. Anna had discovered the most divine chocolate covered strawberries when a hand gingerly landed on her shoulder.

"Not much changes over the years, does it?" Hans called her out with a smirk. They made short eye contact, and he wiped the side of his mouth to let Anna know she had a smudge. She vigorously rubbed the chocolate off of her face with the back of her hand and turned back away from him. Anna swallowed as quickly as she could to respond, but she didn't look at Hans.

"It might seem that way on the surface, but, I promise you, almost everything is different," Anna retorted. She began fanning herself to try to cool down her anger and walked away. Hans followed right behind Anna and whipped her around before she left the ballroom. He put his hands on her shoulders so that she would have to face him.

"Will you give me a chance to talk with you, Anna?" he pleaded. He couldn't let her hate him. She was one of the only people who had cared about him. Anna glared up at him defiantly and anger distorted her features.

"By my recollection, you've had well over three years to talk with me," Anna snapped, her eyes squinting accusingly. She tore herself from his grasp and made a quick exit. Hans was left at the desert table with his mind racing to catch up with what had just happened.

Of course he did eventually follow after her. No matter what she said about changing, Hans knew it was characteristic of her to storm out of a situation like that, even if the situation was her sister's coronation ball. So following that logic, Hans started searching their old stomping grounds. The place closest to the ballroom was the library. While walking, Hans remembered that this was the longest hallway in the castle, because this is where they would slide in their socks. It was almost a temptation to try again, but the search for Anna was top priority. The library was dark, but he entered and called out her name. There was no answer or sign of Anna at all. The other place they spent time was in the study next to the library for tutoring. Also no sign of Anna. That left her playroom (which he doubted still served the same purpose), the garden, and stables. The gardens were on the way to the wing with Anna's room, so that was the next place. The gardens opened into a small field in the back of the castle where the stables were.

The garden was very well maintained and very picturesque. Neat stone pathways were laid across the gardens, but large bushes, heavy with flowers, hid the whole garden from view. Hans entered the garden and quickly walked around in search of Anna. They had spent so much time there, and walking around brought back many memories. He remembered that first day when he was sure she would fall from the apple tree, and several years later when she did fall because she was finally too big for the branches. Anna would make flower crowns and necklaces and force him to wear them. They had fought many fierce battles with wooden sticks here too. Different memories of his summers here swirled fondly in his head. Hans made his way to the other side of the garden, and Anna appeared, sitting and leaning against a wall trying to catch her breath. Not wanting to disturb her, he sat on a bench across from her.

"Anna, please allow me to explain myself," Hans pleaded. Anna barely opened her eyes to acknowledge him.

"And why would I do that?" she retorted and crossed her arms with a huff. She closed her eyes again in an attempt to ignore him.

"Well, you aren't running away, so I know you have some kind of interest," Hans replied, "So I'll just talk, and you can listen if you want." Even though he had intended on explaining himself, Hans couldn't seem to find the right words to begin with. He nervously clasped his hands together and twiddled his thumbs as he thought. A few awkward minutes passed. Anna stayed still, waiting for a response, and Hans tried to think of his words and squirmed in his seat.

"Well you should start talking soon before I lose interest," Anna sighed impatiently. She sat up, and looked at him attentively. Running a hand through his hair as he smiled a little in embarrassment, Hans began.

"I always received your letters. I guess that's the best way to start. And it was always so wonderful when they arrived. I loved reading them," he paused briefly to move over to Anna's bench. She was paying attention, even if she was a bit wary of him.

"Unfortunately, the life of a naval officer is too unstable for the kind of constant attention that I wanted to give you." At this, Hans encased her small hand with his in a light, but caring squeeze.

"You don't understand what it's like having to take orders from everyone. I wasn't in charge of my life or time until very recently. When you wrote me saying that your parents had passed, I felt it wasn't my place anymore to be the one who consoled you. I had already made up in my mind that you despised me by that time."

"But you still could've said any of that in a letter!" Anna accused him, "And why did you have to come back now? I have been trying so hard to get past this childhood crush, like you told me. That's hard to do when you're strutting around more handsome than ever!" Her mouth moved faster than her mind and let that last line escape. Her hand tried to catch the thought by covering her mouth, but it was too late. Hans smirked faintly, but his face quickly fell back into a serious look. He turned to face her and took both of her hands in earnest.

"From the bottom of my heart, I want you to know that it has been a heavy burden on me to know that I neglected you. It plagued me every day, but I didn't think for a moment that I deserved another chance from you," Hans explained. He moved both of his hands to fidget again in his lap, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I never became a person who was good enough for you."

Anna couldn't be angry or upset with him anymore. It had pained Anna just as much that he stopped writing her, but she always knew in her heart that if Hans ever asked for forgiveness she would have no choice but to give it to him. She took one of his hands back into hers and gripped tightly.

"Hans, of course you're good enough for me. More than that," Anna assured him, "Do you think I'd fall in love with some second rate prince?" She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek with a smile. Hans looked over at her, and both of their cheeks were aflame in embarrassment. Anna ducked her head down and looked at her lap before speaking again.

"You've always had my heart. I could never turn my back on you," she admitted.

Picking up his courage, Hans gently brushed his hand across her cheek and lifted up her chin.

"Anna, I will _never _shut you out again," Hans whispered before leaning his lips down to meet hers. Their lips pressing together felt alien and familiar at the same time, and it was an absolute dream come true for Anna. She melted into the kiss, and Hans relished in the feeling of his lips so softly against hers. After a few wonderful moments, Hans pulled back and gave her a light peck.

"We need to go back," Hans gently reminded her. He stood up and brushed off his uniform.

"Please, Hans," Anna implored, "You'll be leaving once the gates close, and I don't want to spend time with anyone else." Hans pulled her up off the bench and took her by the hand.

"I'll be here as long as you need me," he countered. Anna's face lit up with a smile, and she gasped in excitement.

"That's it, Hans!" she exclaimed and dragged him off to the ballroom.

Without bothering to answer his questions or respond to him at all, Anna dragged him from the garden straight to the throne where Elsa was still greeting guests.

"Elsa! Queen Elsa," Anna yelled to get her attention, and stood tall with delight. Elsa politely excused herself from the last few guests to turn to her sister. "Good evening, Elsa. I would like to introduce to you: Prince Hans of the Southern Iles," Anna announced proudly.

With mild irritation, Elsa responded, "Anna, I know who Prince Hans is. He used to visit during the summers." She put on the small, polite smile she had been wearing all evening to address him. "How has Arendelle been treating you? I hope she hasn't been bothering you too much; I know how much of a handful she can be at times."

"Actually," Anna interrupted, "I was wondering if maybe Hans could stay after the gates closed."

"No, Anna," Elsa said without taking a moment to think, "The gates are closed for a reason." Hans stood back, feeling the tension grow, but Anna stepped forward to challenge her sister.

"He used to stay all of the time when the gates were closed!" Anna argued. "Papa let him visit. Why can't you?"

"It's just different, Anna. I hope you have fun tonight, but the gates have to be closed," Elsa said in a final manner and tried to walk off.

"Please, Elsa, just listen," Anna begged and grabbed after her sister. She caught hold of Elsa's fingers for just a moment, but it was enough grip to tear the glove off of her. As soon as the fabric slipped off, Elsa whipped around to face Anna but stopped moving.

"Anna, I need that back," she stated cooly. Anna clutched it closely, thinking she had the upper hand.

"No, listen to me," she demanded, "Close the gates, but let Hans stay. I can't continue to live like this anymore." Anna reached out to her sister, but Elsa jerked away.

"Just give me my glove back, please, Anna," Elsa begged with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Can Hans stay?" Anna asked.

"Anything, I just need my glove!" Elsa pleaded desperately now. Anna handed it to her, and Elsa put it back on quickly. She took a moment to compose herself again, and after she calmed down, she turned back to Anna.

"But the gates stay closed," she concluded and turned to a nearby guard. "The party is over, send everyone away."

**A/N: So there it is. Definitely no Big Freeze quite yet, but exciting things are soon to come! From now on, expect a post every other Sunday. I'm in a very rigorous post-course, but I don't want to leave this story behind :)**


End file.
